Hot Spring heat
by MafiaMistress
Summary: It all started with a surprise visitor in a hot spring... Zoro x OC


Skit #1

Hot Spring

We had just anchored on a forested island similar in foliage to the little garden. I had been practicing knife throwing all morning and was going to take dip in the hot spring Robin had told me about. I changed my clothes to a loose semi-sheer top and a tank top underneath. I was wearing shorts on the bottom and sandals. With my knife belt strapped to my waist. I scrunched up my hair one last time and put a hat on. I was ready for the spring. As I was walking through the vines and bizarre grass, I jumped when a rodent suddenly crossed my path. My first instinct was to go to my knife, but I realized soon that it was harmless. I shooshed it away and came to a wall of vines. Hopefully this is it. As the vines opened I felt the heat first. Then the steam filled my nose and I blinked back the mist. There camouflaged by greenery was a serene hot spring completely private from any humans. Except for one exceptionally green marimo. I quickly let the vines fall back. What was he doing here? I thought that he was still practicing his sword techniques. I really hoped he hadn't noticed me. And I face palmed myself when I realized I didn't bring a towel. Well, you know what, I thought, I deserve that hot spring as much as him. Besides he is super shy of naked girls so maybe he might leave first. I folded up my loose sleeves only to have them fall again. Well, I hope he leaves first. I go to a different spot around the wall in case he might have seen me and peeked to see if maybe he was going to leave any time soon. What I saw was clearly the opposite. That stupid Marimo had fallen asleep! I cursed under my breath.

At the sudden whisper, his eyes shot open. He was looking directly at me. I stared at him and my face started feeling hot, definitely from the temperature, I promise. The water itself was murky and I could just barely make out the shape of his body underneath. Not that I cared, because I really just wanted to be alone right now. Under his stare, I walked forward and felt the vines close against my back.

"Uh..." I say, still not formulating my thoughts properly. I wait a second, while he looked expectant and not budging.

"I was wondering how long You would be in there for. "

He stretches his arms across the top of the edge and sinks in just a little.

"When were you planning to use it?" He asked thoughtfully.

He was clearly staking it as his. But if I had to fight him so be it.

"Right now." I replied with an edge to my voice.

I took off my sheer top as I was saying that. Zoro looked at me almost as if I was joking. I glared at him and went and sat on the rim of the hot spring. I dipped my legs into the water. I swung them just a little. And a drop landed on his face.

"I understand you seem to be impatient. And I think I have a solution since it's clear that neither of us wants to give up."

He says while studying me. I was a little suspicious of what he was thinking.

"So I think that it would be best if you gave up your fight, or whatever this is you're doing. And come join me."

He had looked past me while saying most of this and on that last phrase right at my face.

I struggled inside my head because I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This couldn't be the real Zoro. I glanced around and waited. Then I realized that it really was my only option. As I started to take my tank top off, Zoro made his way closer. I had a mental freak out thinking off what was going on under the water. My tank top got stuck, and Zoro had gotten closer to help me remove it. He did have to stand up a little and I saw to my subtle disappointment that he was wearing something resembling briefs. As he was helping me, I noticed just how gorgeous he really is. I had always seen him from a distance and just marveled at his height and strength. And to think that he didn't even mind me was very flattering. I tossed my tank top and it landed a little ways away. I debated whether or not I should take off my shorts and decided not to. With that I slipped into the water. I felt the heat all over my body and was thankful I was wearing a bra because I knew I would get burned quickly. After he knew everything was ok, he went back to his side. After laying his head back against the edge of the spring he closed his eyes and it felt like he was going to fall asleep again. I also laid my head back once I knew that he wasn't going to do anything. I was pretty disappointed at this point. I know the swordsman was particular with who he hung out with but at the same time I wish there were other reasons for this. I listened to the quietness of the forest and the birds in the distance. I closed my eyes and relaxed.


End file.
